


Triple Trouble

by Boboprooo



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28767375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boboprooo/pseuds/Boboprooo
Summary: After the general assembly, three first year students have been inseparable together — namely, Son Seungwan, Park Sooyoung and Kang Seulgi. They are known to be the infamous trio who brings trouble in whatever they do and whenever they are. The students have decided to call them “Team Rocket” as their presence is loud and booming. No trouble can resist to this trios unique charms.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy, Jennie Kim/Son Seungwan | Wendy, Kang Seulgi/Park Sooyoung | Joy/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Triple Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wendy’s a foreigner so she doesn’t know the rules well.

It’s the start of a new semester for the new students arriving at Revel Doom University, a well known all girl university all throughout Asia. The most capable of all girls were only allowed to be accepted in here. Each girl are to be expected with high remarks in equal to Ivy league school, but some rumors had it that from time to time few lucky students managed to get inside with lady luck on their side.

Another peaceful day at RDU as new school year meant new students arrival. Each department would hold a general assembly for students to meet and to introduce the professors there. It’s like a routine every year for the school to do so and each student are mandated to be present and participate to the events. 

A lot of new students had scattered throughout the university, thus, it was filled with boisterous voices in different areas, each and everyone minding their own business or going earlier to the general assembly to be prepared by different departments.

Sooyoung, a first year student on Arts and Sciences department decided to be an early bird to catch the worm, and so, she confidently walked to the given place for their assembly to occur as she had memorized the school map beforehand. Unfortunately, she had not seen a rock in front of her and she tripped over. Straightly face palming on the ground.

Students looked at her and few had concerned looks plastered on their faces, but, before they could help her. She started praising the ground like it what had happened was not an accident and she meant to dove into it.

“Ah, the ground of Revel Doom is definitely hard and maintained well, no creases nor any hint of dirt-” she touched it lovingly, and remarked, “-it’s just like me, perfect!” 

The students who witnessed what had just happened thought she was on crack or a trespasser. Alas, some gave her pitying look. However, some had taken action to call the guards to remove her.

“That’s her.” They pointed at the crazy person still on the ground and feeling it like what a nutter would be doing.

The guards immediately went over to where she was and grabbed her arms to pull her upwards.

“Miss, you need to get out. You’re disturbing the peace her.” 

“You’re mistaken. I am a student here!” she objected as she tried to get out from the grip of the guards.

“A nutter! A nutter! Feisty one here!” the guards said to its walkie talkie.

It happened way too fast for her to realize that she’s now surrounded with the school’s Red Nocrackee. It’s the school’s ‘A’ plus guards whose job was to eliminate any trespassers who refused to leave or for few of the students who ended up doing drugs in order to stay in the school. It required good marks to stay inside. Therefore, some had resorted to be cracking literally in order to stay high and active on school activities.

“Drop or we’ll shot ya!” the team alpha in the group shouted, hands holding a _nerf_ gun with a silly rainbow colored uniform that’s too distracting to not laugh at . _Yes_ , a nerf gun as the school doesn’t want to kill any person in it.

She had no choice, but, to drop, knees on the ground and hands on _plastic_ handcuffs, done by one of the guards. Eyes wary of her surroundings as students started to form a circle around her and few had filmed her. _Humiliation_ , that’s what she felt as her only desire was to eat the worm first and not to get attention in this type.

_ I just wanted to grab a seat first, how did I ended up in this situation? _ , she thought.

It was the first big commotion that day and definitely not the last. It finally got sorted out when the guard had confirmed her identity to be a real student here and also did a quick drug testing on the school’s clinic.

“She’s clean,” the nurse confirmed, smiling at the guard who brought her here.

“You’re off to go Miss Park.”

“Kid, you shouldn’t kiss the ground anymore as to not be seen as a nutter,” the guard stated, looking at her seriously.

“Sorry sir.” 

*

She thought that her day would finally be alright afterwards and went hurriedly to where she’s off to, still as confident as ever like nothing had happened; heads high and chest out as she’s Park Sooyoung, despite the glimpses that the students would give her. But, destiny seemed to have a different idea as she saw two girls slapping each other inside the audio visual room where the general assembly of theirs would take place.

“Rock, paper, scissors!” both girls exclaimed.

She looked at them, the left girl won, yet, she pondered as to why the right girl slapped her instead.

“Hey! I won. I should slap you, and not you slapping me.”

“I still no no this game. No, no, sorry.” she waved her hands to the left girl.

The blondie right girl looked foreign, yet, not at the same time. The left girl saw Sooyoung and waved her hands.

“Come here!”

She looked skeptic at first to walk towards them, yet, the girl looked too innocent to be a bad guy. Next she knew, she was already walking to those girls.

“I’m Kang Seulgi, this girl is Myoui Wendy,” she began, “She’s a foreigner, biracial to be exact, told me she’s American and Japanese mix,” she whispered the last part on Sooyoung.

Sooyoung examined the girl, eyes furrowing with disbelief as the girl did not look like a foreigner. 

“I’m Park Sooyoung.” She stretched out her hand to shake theirs.

Myoui Wendy didn’t only shake her hands as she also bowed while doing so. 

“We’re playing rock, paper, scissors and slap,” Seulgi began, “This girl right here couldn’t understand me and had been slapping me for a minute already.” She pointed at the said girl looking too-too innocently as she pointed at herself.

Sooyoung thought this Kang Seulgi is either too stupid or simply dumb to realize that Myoui Wendy was playing at her as she saw mischievous glint in her eyes and a tug on its lips trying hard to not laugh. Eventually, she decided to play along with this Wendy girl.

“Why don’t we play Wendy-sshi?” she asked as her hands pointed on a free space to play at.

Wendy felt giddy at the suggestion as she thought she would have a new play thing to fool around. She galloped and positioned herself to play, waiting for Sooyoung to follow.

They faced each other, hands stretched out to play.

“Rock, paper, scissor.” They said in unison.

Sooyoung had thrown a rock and Wendy formed a scissor and before she could slap Sooyoung – Sooyoung had swiftly dashed and positioned herself to slap Wendy’s butt hard that it jiggled back and forth. _Jiggle, jiggle, jiggle._

Kang Seulgi was flabbergasted at what she had just witnessed and Wendy was surprise at that as she felt pain by the sudden impact of Sooyoung’s hard slap on her butt. With that, she knew she shouldn’t mess with this girl right in front of her looking smugly at her with crossed hands.

The general assembly began and none of them would’ve thought that they’d be stuck on each other after it finished with an upperclassman giving out their schedule for the whole semester – a schedule that contained the same schedule for the three girls sitting beside each other. 

AN: Please read!

Firstly, I’d like to thank you for reading this mess. 

Secondly, I’m not quite sure if this would suffice to your liking as I’m not confident with all of my stories, however, this one had been the hardest to write as I did not foresee that the anime didn’t had any light novels that I could use as I reference for my writing since each one have different styles. As you may or not be aware, English isn’t my forte, which is why it took me my time to squeeze out some ideas on this one as comments had high expectations on this piece. 

Lastly, your upvote or comments will be highly appreciated and will be my basis whether to continue this or to drop it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, I’d like to thank you for reading this mess. 
> 
> Secondly, I’m not quite sure if this would suffice to your liking as I’m not confident with all of my stories, however, this one had been the hardest to write as I did not foresee that the anime didn’t had any light novels that I could use as I reference for my writing since each one have different styles. As you may or not be aware, English isn’t my forte, which is why it took me my time to squeeze out some ideas on this one as comments had high expectations on this piece. 
> 
> Lastly, your kudos or comments will be highly appreciated and will be my basis whether to continue this or to drop it.


End file.
